


Fake Dating

by henry_show_stopping_hidgens (Vanilla_Sodapop)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Sodapop/pseuds/henry_show_stopping_hidgens
Summary: Ted finds out that Sam is cheating on Charlotte, and he decides to do something about it





	Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkid writes discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starkid+writes+discord).

> Hi! This is kinda bad because I rushed it oof
> 
> From the prompt: fake dating

"Charlotte, that guy is such a piece of shit, I don't know why you care!" Ted threw back the last of his coffee, grimacing slightly. It was cold.

"Because I do, Ted. He's my husband, and I love him…"

"Yeah? Well, I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but he does not love you back. When I was driving home last night, I saw him with that girl from Beanies. You know, the latte hottie?"

"He's a policeman, Ted! He was probably arresting her… or something…" 

"Oh yeah, Charlotte? Then why were they planning a date to that fancy new restaurant that opened up in downtown? Huh?" He raised his voice slightly, earning glares from the other workers.

"Oh, I don't know Ted- Wait, you were driving, how did you hear them?"

"I got out of the car. Believe it or not, I fucking care about you, and it looked way to suspicious for me to ignore. Just dump his no-good ass, Char."

"No, I can't do that… it's not like I have proof."

"We could get proof."

"What?"

"Well, I know the owner of the restaurant in question, so we could get a table next to theirs, if you know what I'm getting at."

"How would we explain it though?"

"Well, if he's not there, you get a free meal… if he is, make him jealous. He's not the only one on a date. It's not like he can make a big thing out of you cheating, because it's easy to see he's doing the same."

"What if they're just friends, Ted?"

"We'll go in twenty minutes after them… we'll be able to spy from the security room until them."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Charlotte! I'm trying my best here!"

Charlotte sighed. The last thing she wanted was actual proof… with that she could never tell herself she was just paranoid again. But then… Ted was nice. Yeah, he was a sleazy asshole at times, but he cared… unlike Sam. It had also been a long time since she had gone out anywhere, and she did want to visit that restaurant, but had given up when Sam said no.

"Okay… fake date it is!" She smiled sheepishly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This way, ma'am and sir."

Apparently Ted knew exactly what he was doing. A waiter had led the pair to the back door, showing them where the security footage was. They sat down to watch, Charlotte shaking nervously.

Sam sat down, motioning for Zoey to do the same.

"We haven't been out in public before, what if your wife finds out?" Zoey fidgeted nervously.

"She won't."

Zoey sighed, "What are you ordering?"

"Whatever your having."

"A salad?"

"I'll have a steak."

"C'mon, Charlotte. That's proof right there."

"What is?"

"Have you not been listening?"

Charlotte shook her head sadly. She was too nervous to focus.

"Well, they're worried that you'll find out."

"Oh…"

Ted got up quickly, grabbing Charlotte and pulling her to the front of the restaurant.

"Ready?"

"Not really-" Ted quickly pulled Charlotte to the front desk.

"Richards."

The waiter nodded and led them to the table beside Sam and Zoey. Surprisingly, the other two didn't notice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey and Sam started getting ready to go, after a while of uncomfortable silence. They got up, and Zoey noticed the others, but decided against telling Sam.

"Damn, Charlotte, isn't this a great date!" Ted yelled.

"Ted! Quiet down…"

"Why? It's not like you have anything to hide!"

Sam noticed.

"Char? What are you doing here?" All the colour had drained from his face.

"Sam… I- I'm breaking up with you…* she looked away, shocking herself as much as everyone else

"What? Char…"

"Leave her alone." Ted got up, eyeing Sam nervously.

"You've left me… for that?"

"Sam!" 

Zoey tried pulling Sam away from the group, but missed as the policeman lunged at Ted, punching his face and resulting in a loud crack.

"Ted! Oh my god, are you okay?" Charlotte had rushed to his side. He looked up, sitting straight.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Hey, seen as you've broken up with him… want to stay at my place for tonight?"

"I'd love to." Charlotte smiled, quickly placing a kiss on Ted's cheek and helping him out of the restaurant.


End file.
